The Date
by Lexi-Chan16
Summary: What happens when they go on their date?


Makoto and I were finally setting up our new shop in the England "Marie's Garden". Lemon-Chan had to stay behind and work in the shop in France and Johnny was working with his cousin, so it was just the two of us plus Vanilla and Chocolat. Since the day in Paris when Makoto asked me to make sweets by his side forever, we have become a couple. We are very happy; we even sneak some kisses when Vanilla and Chocolat aren't looking.

Today all the sweets spirits have to go back to the Sweets Kingdom and take some tests so its just me and Makoto.

"Hey, um, Makoto?"

"Yes Ichigo?" He asked looking at me from the door.

"Well I was wondering since we don't have to work today and Vanilla and Chocolat are gone, do you think we could go on a date today?" I asked kind of nervously

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" I was surprised that he said yes, but I didn't want to lose this chance so I said "Anywhere is fine, I just want to spend time with you." I said looking down.

"Okay. How about I come pick you up at your room in an hour?"

I looked up at him and smiled really big. "Okay!" I said as I hurried off to my room. When I got to my room, I immediately started getting ready. I had been waiting for when we could go on a date so I had an outfit prepared. I spent the rest of the time doing my hair and make up. I had just finished my make up when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and sure enough Makoto was on the other side.

"Whoa." He said when I opened the door. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I said as I began to blush. "So where are we going?" I asked really curious.

"You'll see." He said with a twinkle in his eye. He led me out to his car and helped me inside. We talked the entire way about anything and everything. When we finally arrived at our destination I couldn't believe where we were. He had taken me to the most famous restraunt in all of England.

"Makoto are you sure it's ok if we eat here?" I asked kind of nervous.

"Positive. Just as long as you don't order too much." I could tell he was teasing me, but I also knew that there was some truth in there because off my eating habits. We had the most amazing meal. It was so delicious and Makoto agreed. We were still talking the entire time because we just love talking to each other. After the meal he said "We still have one more place to go."

I looked at him with a questionable expression. "Where to?" I asked curiously.

"There." He said pointing to a big Farris wheel that was known as "The Eye".

"Really? We're going up there?"

"Yep." I was really excited because I really love Ferris Wheels. When we got in the capsule I was looking out the window really excited. We started going up and up and up! We were so high and the people looked like ants. I looked over at Makoto to see his expression, but he wasn't looking out the window, he was looking at me. He had a very serious look on his face.

"What's wrong Makoto?" I asked starting to get concerned.

"I don't think I can stay satisfied with our kind of relationship Ichigo."

"What? I-I'm not sure I know what you mean Makoto."

"What I'm trying to say is…" He paused and I was starting to get really scared. Is he going to break up with me?

"Will you marry me?" I looked over at him shocked.

"Y-you're not breaking up with me?"

"What? No! Oh God is that what you were thinking? No I was just really nervous about asking you." After that being said I started laughing. He looked at me with a confused expression. I then realized I hadn't given him an answer.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" I said while hugging his neck. "I will marry you."

He started hugging me back after I said yes. I then looked up at him with a smile and tears flowing down my face. He then leaned in and kissed me passionately which, of course, I returned. A year later we are happily married and are famous Patisseries. Five years after that we had a child that looks just like Vanilla so that's what we named her. We ended up taking over Grandma's shop and are living happily and always will.


End file.
